fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Tatakai no Musuko - Destino Onisciente
Essa é uma Tie-in, mostrando os jovens principais conhecidos como os Lutadores do Destino e o porquê foram escolhidos. Quem narra, não é específico durante o conto. Prólogo. Você já se perguntou o que seria do mundo se fosse apenas de paz e harmonia? Essa é uma pergunta muito curiosa para quem procurou pensar em paz, e aqueles que acreditam que o Planeta Terra pode viver em grande harmonia. Pessoas gentis tratando umas as outras com devido respeito, desfrutar da beleza da natureza, que desta terra usufrui as plantas que nos sustenta com seu oxigênio. Bem, quer mesmo saber a resposta? O mundo estaria num Looping Infinito se só focasse em pessoas normais agindo em igualdade, trabalhadoras, não haveria tragédias, muito menos apocalipses, e ainda assim não haveria crises, muito menos desastres temporais e doenças, então por que não colocar um pouco de aventuras? Mas, essa visão de paz definitiva é apenas um mito, a harmonia é apenas das poucas que sabem o que é e praticam tentando tornar o mundo o seu ideal, o ser humano é uma ferramenta falha, não perfeita, se o mundo fosse perfeito, não existiria erros e o ser humano não nasce aprendendo, ele não aprende com seus acertos e sim com seus erros que comete. Minha crença é de que a humanidade deveria ter controle total sobre o curso de seu próprio Destino, incluindo sua evolução, e aqueles que se preocupam com o Destino que as pessoas podem sofrer, ou seja, nessa vida, necessitam de campeões, sendo eles, recebido uma benção que poucos merecem receber. Os 5 Representantes do Destino. Durante anos de pesquisa, havia nesse tempo procurando súditos para me servir lealmente e encontrei, nisso então eu viajei por muitas dimensões e estudei cada uma delas, porém uma me intrigou mais, observei aqueles seres magníficos, cada um nascido com um dom que poucos dos seres humanos obtiveram, quando cresceram, dedicaram sua vida a um Hobby que chamam de luta. Dentre eles se tornou uma lenda, a lenda na qual conhecida como o Lobo Solitário, possui um irmão e perdeu o pai, seguiu caminho vencendo torneios como o The King of Fighters, jurou vingança contra o homem mais temido da caótica cidade South Town, Geese Howard, após o temido homem ter sido abatido, quem diria que esse homem tivesse um filho também, Rock Howard seu nome. E como misericórdia, ele acolheu o garoto, é melhor não intervir, pois o menino precisa da atenção desse jovem rapaz. Deste lado, temos um delinquente que possui a fama de cabular suas aulas, depois de derrotar um homem, cujo ele o responsável por ter tentado roubar o poder da profecia que tem sua servidão das vontades de Gaia, que reergueu as portas para as edições do The King of Fighters em 1994 depois do reinado de Geese ter sido abatido literalmente, sendo ele, Rugal Bernstein. Punido por um dos súditos da divindade Orochi, Leopold Goenitz, ele arrancou o olho de Rugal, mas por admirar a coragem dele, ele deu apenas uma parte do poder. Mas isso não foi o bastante para poder deter o jovem colegial delinquente depois que retornou no ano seguinte, e assim seu nome foi conhecido pelo mundo todo por ter abatido Rugal, parece que vou ter que esperar a hora certa, tenho uma idéia especial para esse pequeno delinquente. Este lado da cidade, em 1996, Metro City, vemos uma pequena jovem, inspirando-se em um grande lutador que é conhecido pelo mundo todo por ter derrotado o Tailandês mestre do Muai Thai, Sagat, e por ter derrotado o grande Tailandês psíquico, Bison. Durante a luta árdua, a pequena jovem quase morre nas mãos do temível homem que desejava acabar com sua existência, mas foi interrompido pelo mesmo, Ryu. Após dar um fim em Bison, a fita que é a marca registrada do lutador, voa na direção da jovem estudante, que pega ela e reconhece de quem foi, desde então daquele dia, ela procurou se dedicar as lutas, assim se tornando uma Street Fighter, procurando por Ryu. Um homem que cai em seus pés de maneira não tão esperada para a jovem chamado Dan Hibiki, decide ensiná-la, ou ao menos tentar. Conseguindo sua primeira luta para poder defender o irmãozinho que foi furtado, ela vai atrás de quem roubou do que era sua prioridade, assim conseguindo fazer seu primeiro Hadouken, porém não perfeito, mas o suficiente para derrubar um oponente lutador normal. Mais tarde isso caiu nos olhos de uma jovem garota, herdeira da fortuna Kanzuki, Karin Kanzuki decidiu testar a jovem caloura colegial que estava se habituando ao mundo das lutas, e para isso, ela precisava se esforçar bravamente se quisesse alcançar algum dia aquela pessoa, pois não tinha juntado nem a metade para sair ao mundo a procura do seu sonho. Depois de perder para o campeão Ken Masters e ter ficado em segundo lugar por isso, a promotora desse torneio parabenizou os dois remanescentes desse meio, lhes dando um troféu. Ainda que o dinheiro seja insuficiente, ela vende o seu próprio prêmio para poder conseguir ir mundo a fora, conhecendo muitas figuras durante sua viagem, ela enfrentou as consequências que esse mundo das lutas proporcionam principalmente...dor, tendo que enfrentar o maior assassino ancião da história, Gen. Seu corpo sentiu uma sensação de recuo, mas sua determinação e coragem não permitia que fugisse, ela então lutou bravamente, fazendo o assassino de repente despertar um olhar tranquilo, quanto poder poderia arrecadar perante uma luta de reconhecimento dos punhos, seu punho emanava uma coisa interior que poucos lutadores possuíam, luz. Embora não vencesse, ela fez uma coisa que os que estavam ao redor ali, não sabiam, mas Gen sabia, com esse dom interior que a jovem possuía, ela mal sabia que carregava isto por todo lugar. Depois de mais alguns lugares que ela viajou, ela finalmente encontrou aquela pessoa que tanto quis lutar, ela luta bravamente contra Ryu. Ela finalmente consegue o que quer e então para recordar dele, ela tira uma foto dele e assim coloca em suas recordações. Incrível uma fascinante menina tão jovem, já ter capacidade de derrubar a todos ao seu caminho. Não posso deixar de mencionar que no ano seguinte, em 1997, fui voltar a observá-la e ela venceu o conhecido Rei dos Lutadores...parece que alguém perdeu para uma garotinha por aqui, ouvi da conversa dos jovens que o delinquente ia participar da edição esse ano, interessante. Continuarei de olho nele. Outro ser fascinante, era um jovem garoto que costuma fazer seus shows junto de mais dois seres, sendo esse o trio que tinha sua serventia ao deus Orochi, e para a surpresa de muitos, ele participou da edição The King of Fighters desse ano. Esse grupo que tinha sua forte lealdade com seu deus, era conhecido como Hakkeshu, e eles são a chave para a ressurreição de Orochi, que estava selado a 1800 anos, só que esses trio agia de forma normal porque eles perderam suas memórias. Nos campos mais longíncuos no qual nenhum ser humano podia entrar, a menos quem fosse permitido, sendo essa, a portadora do Espelho Yata, Chizuru Kagura. Vendo que os selos que aprisionava cada parte da memória de cada um, de repente se partiu, liberando um e assim por vez, Orochi estava pré-renascido, porém não totalmente, somente sua silhueta podia ser notada, porque não tinha um corpo. Chizuru precisava fazer algo, porém não sozinha, precisaria da ajuda dos outros portadores desses Tesouros Sagrados, o Yazakani no Magatama, e a Espada Kusanagi, para conseguir ressucitar Orochi novamente, eles precisavam de uma vítima, ninguém menos que a própria namorada do delinquente, Yuki Kushinada. Infelizmente a missão deles falham em sacrificar a jovem porque os Três Tesouros Sagrados chegaram a tempo, então, sem nenhuma escolha, a silhueta se apossa do corpo do jovem rapaz que possuía as chamas sagradas, assim, renascendo no corpo dele. Isso faz com que um do trio dos tesouros reajam perante isso, sendo esse, Iori Yagami, Orochi ordena que ele ataque seus companheiros, porém ele reconsidera, indo contra sua própria servidão, os outros dois precisavam pôr um fim nisso, uma explosão ocorre. O mundo estava em paz, pelo menos de forma temporária. Aproveitei e pedi para que recolhessem os corpos que eu queria, o outro que deixasse em um plano astral e outro, eu irei fazer algo muito melhor, até lá, estarei esperando Frederick. Outro ser fascinante, era um menino, que morava na China e possuía um poder que poderia ir além do comum, o Espírito do Dragão. Participou das edições do The King of Fighters que inciaram em 1999. Soube que no torneio 2000 ele não estava nas belas condições, ele foi capaz de parar um disparo do Canhão Zero, de aniquilar meio mundo usando todo seu poder psíquico, muito interessante, irei visitar ele mais tarde, mas continuarei o observando. Shadow Festival. Enquanto isso, em um local desconhecido. Sol: (Argh.) I-No: Com certeza é uma pena que você não foi explodido também. Sol: É a mesma merda dia após dia... I-No: Bem, você sabe o que eles dizem "Se deseja algo bem feito, faça você mesmo" Sol: Você precisa morrer já. I-No: Quando eu terminar com você, vai sobrar tão pouco que, nem sua mãe não vai reconhecê-lo. Sol: Vem! *dando um chute alto* Bandit Revolver! *depois se tornando uma besta negra que pisca vermelho* Dragon Install! *depois finca a espada no chão que produz pilar de fogo* Gun Flame!!! Sidewinder! I-No: *antes do Sidewinder, tocando Guitarra* Sol: *fazendo um corte em I-no e depois mandando um anti aéreo com a espada flamejante* Volcanic Viper! I-No: *batendo com guitarra no chão, fazendo um projétil de faísca grande que atinge Sol* Sol: *saindo da fumaça num pulo e dando um chute direto em I-No* Bandit Revolver! Dragon Install! I-No: Sultry Performance!! *toca a guitarra que faz um monstro que abre a boca e faz um grande som que se expande até uma distância* Sol: Sua put*, me irritou pra valer! *ativando Instant Kill* I-No: *se afastando* Vai fazer o que cabelinho? I-No: Fala! Fala! Vai fazer o que viadinho? *pulando e pondo a guitarra nos pés para bater nele, pega a guitarra e toca uma nota maior que sai um pequeno projétil flecha, depois dando um chute no seu rosto e depois pondo a guitarra nos pés novamente e acerta-o* Sabia, nada! *tocando uma nota altíssima* Sol: Dessa vez, você não escapa, Napalm....DEATH! I-No: Tch... *com umas queimaduras* Sol: Adeus! *pronto para dar golpe de misericórdia* Antes que fosse dar um fim na guitarrista viajante do tempo o lugar treme. Sol: Mas o que? De repente o lugar muda, deixando-o numa sala. I-No: Parece que funcionou. Sol: Isso é... I-No: Duas forças fortes batem uma dentro do Espaço-Tempo se espalham, você sabia disso, né? Order-Sol: *avistando Sol de longe* Hum? (Me clonaram?) Sol: Cala boca! I-No: Boa sorte, veja, você é seu próprio pior inimigo hehehe, você sabe o que acontece quando seu passado deixa de existir, né? Não si esforce, mas eu acho que até mesmo seu cérebro murcho pode ser capaz de descobrir isso. Order-Sol: Cala a porr* da boca *golpeando I-No* eu não preciso disso....é a mesma merda dia após dia. Sol: Bem, bem...parece que nos vemos olho-no-olho em algumas coisas. Order-Sol: Vou matar você! Sol: Me matar? Hoho. *atacando Order Sol* Order-Sol: Hora de dormir. *dando soco de fogo* Sol Badguy ataca seu eu de forma brutal sem nem ao menos pensar nas circunstâncias que isso levaria para si próprio, ele corta, chuta, queima e termina com um soco de fogo gigante. Order-Sol: Argh! *caindo no chão* Sol: (Eu não poderia pegar leve comigo mesmo.) Droga, meu corpo não se mexe. I-No: Olhe bem lá, garotão. *apontando* Sol: Tch.. I-No: Tanto faz! Eu acho que é sobre o tempo para o Cabaletta. Isso vai tornar o mundo muito, muito melhor. *perfurando Order-Sol* Order-Sol: Gaaaah!! I-No: ...Tanto para o passado. Eu acho que nós sabemos o que acontece agora. Sol: Argh...sua desgraçada! I-No: Ora, você pode gritar melhor do que isso! Eu quero ver um pouco de medo em seu rosto! Sol: ...Cala boca! I-No: Sinta-se bem, Flame of Corruption, parece que todo esse trabalho valeu a pena. Eu quero ver você sofrendo...mas eu vou voltar para o meu tempo. Sol: I-No! I-No: Sayonara, cabeça de merda. Eu tenho que dizer que este é sobre mais sexy que eu já vi, você. *desaparecendo* Sol: Droga...! Meu corpo... *caindo de joelhos, abraçando o próprio corpo, o cabelo fica para baixo por estar de cabeça abaixada* está....desmoronando! Luz brilhando para Sol. Voz: Frederick. Sol: ! *levantando a cabeça* Voz: Que lamentável que você tenho sido atraído por um truque como este... Sol: Bastardo! Onde você está? *olhando para os lados* Voz: Se o seu passado morre, então você também vai desaparecer. Você realmente acredita nisso? Sol: Mas que diabos você está falando? Voz: Agora isso é o que realmente importa. Se não houver nenhum presente, então nem o passado do futuro poderá existir. Viva, Frederick, você ainda tem negócios inacabados. Sol: Vá se ferrar! Você sempre...sempre...sempre age como se soubesse de tudo! Voz: Eu acredito em você, eu sei que você pode superar um Destino sem sentido. Sol: Maldito! *gritando de agonia* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Após a tragédia de Frederick enfrentar seu eu e seu próprio Destino de morte, sem pensar duas vezes nas circunstâncias que lhe causariam, ele foi trago ao meu covil. ???: *chegando* Agora tenho o que preciso. A história será reescrita. Sol estava numa cápsula de Criogênesis. E nela, havia um garoto jovem dentro da outra cápsula, submerso ao líquido, morto praticamente. ?: *chegando* Estou aqui como pedistes. ???: Quero que faça uma coisa Good Man, arranje um modo de manter Frederick vivo, se conseguir, te recompensarei. Good Man: Já temos um jeito, misturar o DNA dele no corpo de um individuo poderoso. Os únicos que poderiam aguentar um Gear como Sol ou seu DNA, seria os do Clã Kusanagi e Yagami, como não conseguimos pegar o corpo do Yagami, pegamos o do Kusanagi. ???: A historia deve ser repetida. Good Man: O levarei agora para começarmos a operação. Primeiro, a fusão do DNA, e depois selá-lo dentro do Kusanagi. *apontando de mão aberta para Sol, fechando mão e desaparecendo junto de Sol* ???: *tossindo forte, saindo bastante sangue* Está na hora, este corpo não vai resistir por muito tempo, preciso daquele corpo sem mente para mim agora. *tossindo mais forte* ??: *chegando* Vossa santidade! *ajudando ??? a se levantar* Uma garota de cabelos brancos, e roupa branca mostrando um decote e tinha em seu tornozelo uma bola lembrando uma abóbora, e uma máscara no rosto. ???: Prepare o corpo....preciso transferir minha mente agora....*andando com dificuldade* ??: Farei como desejar, vossa santidade. Após fazer o procedimento, minha aparência foi completamente rejuvenescida, este corpo é perfeito, flexível, jovem e muito mais. Eu clonei o corpo original para desfrutar quando quiser, e alterei ao meu jeito, tom de voz, cabelos, cor dos olhos, tudo para ser bastante compatível com meu ser. Good Man: *chegando* Tudo feito, senhor. Senhor? ???: *olhando para Good Man* Bom trabalho. Venha comigo. *se virando e andando* Good Man: *seguindo-o* Após recompensá-lo, ele foi embora. Passou-se um tempo e então eu levei o corpo do Kusanagi até onde o garoto Hakkeshu estava, deixando-o em um dos tronos que estavam formando um círculo no meio, todos os dois ainda estavam desacordados, só preciso de mais 3 deles, então mandei meus subordinados atrás deles a noite quando fossem dormir. Vamos ter um longo diálogo pela frente. Reunião de "filhos". Depois que minhas súditas deram o trabalho de trazer eles, eles os colocaram nos respectivos tronos enquanto eu estava ao centro. ???: Muito obrigado, podem ir. Elas se vão, e eu observo cada face de cada um ali. Rostos tão bonitos, tão jovens e tão fascinantes, dormindo perante seus tronos confortáveis. Vejo os 2 se endireitando nos tronos, parece que o Hakkeshu e o Kusanagi estão recobrando suas consciências, mas os outros 3 não acordaram. ???: Acordem de seus sonos profundos, crianças. Minha voz não muito alterada faz com que eles se mexam e abrem os olhos. ??: ...O que? ??: ...Hum? ??: ...Hum?...O que tá havendo? ??: ...Hm? ??: ...O que é isso? ???: *com as mãos atrás das costas* Saudações, é uma honra estar diante de crianças que estive vigiando. ??: Ih ó o cara. ??: V-Você vigiou a gente tomando banho? Que nojento! ??: Acho que ele...quis dizer por fora, não dentro de nossas casas. ??: *ficando vermelha* (Quem são essas pessoas? São tudo meninos, ou aqueles meninos são meninas? Aaai estou tão confusa.) ???: Querem saber por que vocês estão aqui? ??: Você primeiro tira a gente da nossa casa, atrapalha nosso sono de beleza e fica diante de nós de burca? Que isso aqui, uma festa do pijama? ???: Queira me desculpar senhor Lobo Solitário, mas esse assunto é de prioridade minha. ??: Por que você nos trouxe para cá? Qual o sentido disso tudo? ???: Finalmente alguém interessada. *mostra a mão em claws para ?? como se fosse oferecer a mão* Que fogo há em você. ??: (Esse cara...esse cara...eu...o que está acontecendo comigo? Me sinto tão estranho.) ??: ...Apenas diga de uma vez. ??: Tira a gente daqui! *se levantando e indo partir para cima dele* ???: *apontando a mão para ??* Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em conflitos. ??: ! *se encontrando com um espelho invisível que só aparecia pelo contato e vai empurrando ele lentamente de volta para o trono* Tsc... ???: Pois bem. O lugar que estão, não se preocupem, estão seguros, chamem o de Tatakai no Musuko. ??: Tata o que? ??: (Filhos...da luta?) ???: Vocês foram escolhidos para serem a esperança para seu mundo. ??: Como assim? ???: Observei vocês ao longo do tempo e agora escolhi vocês para trabalharem como defensores de futuras consequências. ??: Mas, não tem mais perigo nenhum, Orochi foi selado, não tem o que se preocupar mais. ???: Tão ingênuos, estão de frente de alguém que comprova isto. ??: Defensores? Eu mal me sinto forte o bastante... ???: *olhando para ??* Vocês irão evoluir perante isso, minha cara. Você possui algo que ninguém possui aqui, já se perguntou sobre seu nascimento previsto? ??: O que quer dizer? ???: Um dia quem sabe, você descobrirá. ??: *suando pelo canto do rosto* (Ele fala de um modo que se portasse como um sábio.) ???: Bem, querem que eu diga suas representações? ??: ...! ??: Que seja. Vamos logo com isso antes que eu durma de novo. ???: Começando por você, a lenda viva, cuja sua paixão pelo calor da batalha faz seus punhos arder, corajoso e inabalável, faz por aqueles que acredita e defende os fracos, você é o Destino da Bravura. ??: Ooookay? ???: Você, o sucessor que possui o Tesouro Sagrado consigo, não preciso falar tanto, mas você irá daqui em diante fazer por todos o que poucos tem coragem, salvar uma vida ou várias arriscando a própria. Você representa o Destino do Sacrifício. ??: Tsc. ???: Você, hospedeiro do Orochi, representará o Destino da Reflexão. ??: ...Como assim Reflexão? ???: Isso você quem irá descobrir, todos vocês que eu disser o que vocês representam, serão vocês que irão descobrir ao longo. ??: .... ???: Você, o garoto que carrega o Poder do Dragão, representará o Destino da Escolha na qual você irá tomar suas próprias decisões, isso pode ser tanto bom quanto mal para você. ??: Huh? ???: Agora, a única mulher do quinteto. *olhando para ??* ??: E-Eu o que? ???: Você, é a rara relíquia que fica entre os quatro daqui. Todos olham surpresos para nosso diálogo. ??: Por favor...s-se eu sou o que você fará de pior, eu não tenho o que você quer. ???: Minha querida menina, eu não tenho nenhuma intensão de ferí-la e muito menos retirar o que lhe pertence, eu quero vê-la evoluir, aliás todos vocês, portanto, você representa o Destino da Luz & Razão. ??: Luz e...Razão? ???: Com isso você irá ter o direito de ser tanto a esperança, quanto seus meios justificativos nessa vida. ??: *olhando para baixo* ???: Agora prestem bem a atenção, eu dei essa oportunidade de vocês serem mais que lutadores comuns, a partir de agora, vocês serão os Lutadores do Destino. ??: Lutadores? ??: Do Destino? ???: É responsabilidade de vocês, o que for acontecer não é minha responsabilidade, vocês quem devem ter controle de seu próprio Destino. Vocês irão evoluir, aprender com a vida, enfrentar desafios, lutar contra suas emoções, aprender com os erros e desfrutar de um mundo maior que possam imaginar. ??: Quer dizer que seremos heróis temporais? ???: Isso é só o Destino que decidirá, os acontecimentos farão a pergunta enquanto o Destino é quem dará sua resposta. ??: Então somos imortais? ??: Está nos dando oportunidade para ser heróis? ???: Eu já disse, e eu não faço as regras. A partir daqui, vocês irão fazer sua parte, procurem estarem próximos...se é que vocês se entenderão, não é mesmo? Ninguém responde, um vazio para minha resposta, foi levemente rude da parte deles. ???: Nenhuma resposta perante isso? ??: Eu estou bem, na minha vida eu nunca tinha pensado nisso... *bocejando* mas então, quem é você? ???: Ainda não, nos reencontraremos em breve, ainda é muito cedo para apresentações, hoje eu só estou reunindo vocês para uma conversa de prioridade minha, pois eu sei quem são vocês cinco, mas vocês não sabem quem sou eu de verdade. ??: Então por que não tira essa sua burca brega aí? ??: Vai ver ele é uma Trap, eca odeio Trap. ???: Porque senão tudo seria diferente, minha criança. ??: Urrg...mas essa agora, ei, quem você está chamando de criança? ??: *tentando olhar por baixo abaixando o corpo para ver se conseguia ver pelo menos a parte de baixo da face, mas não conseguia* ???: Vocês podem tentar ver meu rosto, mas estão longe para o ver ainda. Bem, agora que eu consegui o que eu queria agora dependem de vocês o que vocês farão daqui para frente, continuarei vigiando vocês. Agora durmam bem, crianças. *levando o braço para o lado* E assim todos desaparecem, os deixei nas suas casas e em suas camas. O Destino dessas crianças foram marcados em seus DNA, agora vou vigiá-las como sempre fiz. Até breve, minhas crianças. Curiosidades. * Alguns dos diálogos dos personagens desconhecidos, varia do leitor de achar de quem eles pertencem. * Essa Tie-in faz ligação direta do que acontece nas Sagas Time Space e Millenium. Categoria:Tie-in Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas